The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grows.
As another example, the distribution of content, such as audio, video, electronic games, electronic books, and the like, from those who own rights in the content to those who may consume the content, can create numerous challenges. For example, content providers and others involved in content's distribution often struggle with competing goals of widespread distribution and preventing unauthorized copying. Conventional techniques for controlling access to content often do not balance such goals effectively. For instance, in order to ensure that content can be consumed with minimal burden to the consumer, conventional techniques make it difficult to identify the source of unauthorized copies of content.